1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spool which rotates upon a holding means and which may be used to store, pay out or rewind line or thread retained on the spool.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known to store large quantities of line, thread or similar material (hereinafter referred to as "line"), when not in use, upon a spool. Such spools typically have a cylindrical rim, about the circumference of which the line is wound, with a flange projecting radially outward from each edge of the rim to prevent the line from sliding off the edges of the rim. In some applications, such as hand-fishing reels, the flanges are not identical; one flange being adapted to allow line to be removed from the spool without rotation of the spool. This is done by drawing a free end of the line away from the spool, parallel to the axis of the spool, thus drawing the line over one flange and unwinding it from the spool. This flange, (hereinafter referred to as the "line-side flange") is usually adapted by reducing the diameter of the line-side flange relative to the other flange and by angling the line-side flange axially away from the rim of the spool. The other flange may also be angled away from the rim, though to a lesser extent than the line-side flange to assist in guiding line being rewound onto the spool.
The interior of the spool may be left open or may be provided with spokes or a solid web radiating from a hub. It is usual to provide an axial bore in the hub so that a shaft may be inserted to assist in handling the spool. This is mainly useful when the spool is rotated about its axis to pay out line. Several problems arise, however, in that the spool is not retained upon the shaft and may consequently fall or be pulled off. Further, if it is desired to pay out line quickly by feeding it over the line-side flange as described above, a shaft projecting from the axis of the spool may foul and entangle the line. It is not easy to change from paying out the line of the spool over the flange to paying the line off the rotating spool. Also, spools are not especially well adapted to assist in drawing line in, the presence of spokes which enable the user to grip the spool being the usual aid provided.